


Ceremonies For Pretentious Prats

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Peacocks, Prompted Drabble, you came
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Draco has a duty to fulfil. It involves a lot of ridiculous prancing around in peacock plumage. Harry isn't sure how to feel about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Ceremonies For Pretentious Prats

**Author's Note:**

> I know permafrost isn't ice, but I only remembered that after submitting my drabble to this month's mod. I'm not going to change it, for now. Perhaps later. 
> 
> \----  
> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.

I can tell how nervous he is. He is pacing back and forth in his ridiculous robes adorned with oversized peacock feathers. His back is straight and I can see him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His father, the pretentious arse, is sat on some sort of throne, holding some sort of scepter; the peacock wand, it’s called. Draco told me. I don’t think he’s seen me yet. I’m standing some way back, just watching. Most of the guests are like the Malfoys: rich, Pureblood, full of themselves. Talking like the sun shines out of their asses.

Narcissa is the first to spot me. She’s standing by the gilded cage, talking to an elegant lady who looks so much like Parkinson I don’t even have to wonder what family she’s from. Draco’s mother barely lifts an eyebrow, but it’s enough for me to know that I’m caught. I smile and wave at her, awkward as fuck. 

I feel out of place here. It's not my type of party. Too many snobs, food that looks like it should belong in a museum rather than on a table, and ridiculous rules that I have not the slightest clue about. But it matters to Draco. He's tried to explain it to me. Something about taking his place as the Head of the Family. Why that involves peacocks is beyond me. Apparently he has to set one free with the peacock wand so it can accept him as its new Master, or some shit. How that works? Don't ask me. Probably some Dark Pureblood Magic, knowing Lucius. 

Draco still hasn't seen me. I walk up to him, and his smile as he greets me could melt permafrost. 

“You came,” he says, and suddenly his ridiculous outfit looks gorgeous, and he's the Peacock Prince, and I could care less what Lucius has planned. 

“I came. Let's go free a peacock.”


End file.
